


Casual

by serenitysolstice



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: A little OOC I think, F/F, Pre-Relationship, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Elphaba reflects on how she knows Galinda doesn't actually hate her. Pre-gelphie.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write something with a storyline one day. But for now, have a little bit of Elphie POV.

So the blonde only barely tidied on inspection days, and never otherwise. So she looked at Elphaba, and never said more than five words to her, inside or outside their room. So she laughed with her friends when they invented a new insult, or threw her bag of books down a hill and into the canal. It didn't matter to her. Elphaba knew Galinda didn't hate her, didn't really want to say or do any of those things.

Well, perhaps she could be a little more considerate with the state of their bedroom, but baby steps.

Galinda touched her. She wasn't afraid of wrenching her arm back to carry on an argument that Elphaba had already given up on. She stood far too close, glaring up at her with all the ferocity of a small cat. Poking at her chest insistently, she begged Elphaba to just try following her advice, and they'd be a little nicer to her - as though Elphaba had ever listened to what she'd said in the first place.

She knew what hatred looked like, knew the isolation of being seen as frightening. Galinda wasn't like that. She engaged with Elphaba, in anger mostly, but entirely without fear or hatred. She quite liked their dynamic, Elphaba realised. She felt like an equal with Galinda - opposites, certainly, and enemies, mostly - and she wondered if that would hold when they werent fighting.

"How was your day?" She asked, hating the soft hesitation in her voice. Galinda looked up at her sharply, but there was the barest hint of a smile to her face when she caught Elphaba's eye.

"Better than yours, I imagine." Elphaba shrugged. She'd wound up locked in a supply closet for over an hour, after volunteering to fetch something for Dillamond. Galinda was the one to find her. Galinda was the only one who'd looked.

"I quite liked the quiet." Elphaba replied, with a quirk of her lips she couldn't entirely suppress. "Heaven knows I don't get enough."

"Why, Miss Elphaba, whatever could you mean?" Glinda's eyes glittered. "As I recall, you spoke to me first."

"And I'll regret it until the day I die." She deadpanned. But at the something soft behind Glinda's smile - far more natural than Elphaba's own felt - she had to wonder if it were true. 


End file.
